


I wish I were Heather

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Homosexual Character, M/M, One-Sided Love, Unrequited Love, failed love, happy ending? i don't know what you're talking about, hetero barnaby lee, it was about time I wrote something individual about these two, we all love sadness and anguish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Le diste tu suéter, es sólo poliéster.Pero sé que ella te gusta, desearía ser Heather.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee & Charlie Weasley, Barnaby Lee/Charlie Weasley, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	I wish I were Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción: Heather, de Conan Gray.
> 
> Es una novedad escribir individualmente sobre estos personajes que siempre tienen alguna relación en mis fanfics (inconscientemente parece que me gusta verlos juntos).  
> Espero que les guste!

Recuerdo ese día, el tres de diciembre. Estaba en la clase de criaturas mágicas, sólo Barnaby y yo, los únicos en quienes confiaba el profesor para alimentar a los animales. Me gustaban esos breves momentos a solas, sin interrupciones ni nadie que pudiera molestarnos. 

Me froto levemente los brazos, hay cierta brisa helada corriendo por ahí, no me arrepiento de haber traído una camiseta de mangas cortas, ¡no hay nada que Charlie Weasley no pueda soportar! 

—Deberías abrigarte, estamos en el mes más frío del año. —Dijo Barnaby, cargando una bolsa con alimentos para dejarla junto con las demás. 

—Por favor, ni siquiera ha empezado a nevar. —Dije divertido, señalando el cielo. 

Era cierto, suele nevar el primer día de diciembre y se mantiene así hasta la navidad, pero parece que el clima ha decidido escapar de la rutina. Estaba bien con eso, el frío que cala los huesos puede tomarse un tiempo fuera de mi vida, sé aprovechar los caminos del bosque prohibido cuando no hay hielo que dificulte mis travesías. 

Barnaby sigue ocupado con los porlocks, así que me tomo unos segundos para apreciarlo. Pareciera que cada día es más atractivo, ¿o sólo son mis ojos enamorados los que alteran mi percepción? Da lo mismo, sé que prefiero verlo así, es perfecto. Recorro cada músculo, ¡carne muscular que sólo veo desnuda en mis sueños! ¿Qué se sentirá apretar esos bíceps? No, debería tranquilizarme. 

Claro, no todo es un pensamiento irracional y algo pervertido. Puedo colgarme con otros detalles, como sus pómulos bien marcados que contornean ese rostro pincelado, incluso él sabe que es su característica más favorecedora. Pero mi parte favorita son sus ojos, verdes como el césped, igual que un bosque profundo que me gustaría recorrer de lado a lado. 

Un copo mojado cae en mi nariz y me despierta de mi ensoñación, parpadeo incrédulo ante la nieve que comienza a caer, ¿esto es enserio? Ansiaba estirar un poco más el clima casi cálido, pero parece que se me ha sido arrebatado. Barnaby también se da cuenta del cambio climático, él inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra sus ojos, como si quisiera perderse en la tranquilizadora sensación fría. 

Esa maravillosa escena dura muy poco, ¿en dónde está mi cámara cuando la necesito? Niego con la cabeza, intentando ser realista respecto a la situación. Soy consciente de que soy el único con esa clase de sentimientos, ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de Barnaby? Ya es suficientemente malo que todos parezcan desearlo con la misma intensidad que yo. 

Suspiro mientras coloco un techo improvisado sobre el corral de unas criaturas, eso las protegerá superficialmente del frío. El profesor puede encargarse de lo demás, nosotros hemos cumplido con nuestras tareas por ese día. Decir “nosotros”, aunque sólo sea mentalmente, se siente muy bien. Otro pensamiento que tengo que reprimir contra mi voluntad. 

Me doy la vuelta, pero me quedo paralizado. Barnaby se ha quitado el suéter y me lo está ofreciendo, lucho internamente para evitar que mi rostro se tiña de una tonalidad roja, ¿por qué tiene que hacerme esto? Le ofrezco una sonrisa divertida, intentando verme lo más relajado posible. 

—¿Y eso? —Pregunto, haciéndome el desentendido. 

—Te dije que te abrigaras, usa mi suéter. —Dijo Barnaby, hablándome como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño. 

—¿Tu suéter? Pero tú te congelarás. 

—Sólo será un momento, ya hemos terminado aquí así que podemos ir a refugiarnos al castillo. 

A pesar de mis protestas, Barnaby casi me obliga a usar su abrigada prenda de vestir. Él deja escapar un par de carcajadas, me retuerzo lo suficiente como para darle un poco de trabajo extra, pero nos terminamos divirtiendo. Tengo su rostro a unos centímetros del mío, ¿Qué pasaría si intento acercarme un poco más? Lo arruinaré, por supuesto. ¿Por qué el me besaría? No tengo ni la mitad de la mitad de la belleza que otras chicas poseen, sólo soy un tonto chico ilusionado. El aroma tan masculino de su suéter impregna mis narices, me siento levemente mareado. 

—Todo listo, ahora vamos. —Animó Barnaby con una sonrisa. —Se te ve mejor a ti que a mí. 

Maldigo cada paso hacia el castillo, sé que en cuanto llegue tendré que devolverle su cálido suéter. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel? Quiero hundirme en los hilos grises de la tela, dormir envuelto en su calor, ¿Qué puedo decirle para conservarlo un par de horas? Tal vez, en lugar de partir al mundo de los sueños abrazando una prenda, pueda pedirle que él sea mi compañía en las noches solitarias y oscuras. 

Una tontería. 

—Genial, estamos a salvo de la nieve. —Digo en cuanto cruzamos la puerta de la entrada. —Te devuelvo tu suéter. 

—Gracias, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Tengo ganas de algo caliente. 

Sí, yo también. Otro tipo de cosa caliente y no es realmente necesario que él lo sepa. Veo a mi hermano haciéndome señas, me disculpo con Barnaby y le digo que lo alcanzaré en unos instantes, él puede adelantarse y buscar un alimento apetitoso para los dos. Percibo la ausencia de la capa cálida que me ofrecía el suéter, sólo han pasado unos segundos y ya extraño tenerlo puesto. 

En ese momento, junto a Bill, comienzo a soltar insultos mentales bastante imaginativos. Barnaby está sentado junto a Heather, nuestra curse-breaker favorita, la gran hermana de Jacob y una de las estudiantes más deseadas junto a Barnaby. No necesito escuchar otro rumor absurdo sobre que están juntos o súper enamorados, la idea es simplemente absurda. 

Los observo desde la lejanía, ignorando todo lo que mi hermano tenga para decirme. Ella sostiene la mano de Barnaby y él pasa su brazo alrededor de su hombro, ¿qué está pasando? ¿desde cuándo tienen ese tipo de confianza? Heather parece tenerlo hipnotizado, no pueden dejar de verse, ¿estarán bajo algún hechizo o sólo me están molestando? Siento que me muero. 

Quiero odiar a esa chica, pero mi ser racional me lo impide. Ella es un maldito ángel, jamás querría perjudicar a nadie, se mantiene ignorante respecto a mis sentimientos. Si tengo eso presente... ¿Por qué estoy deseando verla muerta? Es una tontería, soy tan tonto. Oh, desearía ser Heather. 

Barnaby le ofrece su suéter, igual que lo hizo conmigo, con la diferencia de que esto se ve muy diferente. Él le sonríe como no le ha sonreído a nadie, ni siquiera se ha mostrado así conmigo, ¿qué tiene ella que yo no? Por supuesto, no tengo ni la mitad de su belleza. Está claro ante mis ojos, Barnaby tiene esa mirada perdida y esa sonrisa tonta, reconozco los síntomas que yo sufro cuando estoy junto a él. 

Está enamorado, ella parece corresponderle y ni siquiera parece que hubiesen tenido tiempo de expresarse apropiadamente. Supongo que así se ve el amor que nunca tendré, tan puro, equitativo, mágico. ¿Qué más da? Bien por ti, Barnaby. Le diste tu suéter, es sólo poliéster. 

Pero una parte de mí, la peor parte de mí, desearía ser Heather.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comentarios? Todo bienvenido ;)  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
